1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to exercising machines in general and more particularly, to a device that strengthens the throwing arm of a user by isolating it in addition to providing guidance as to the proper form necessary for maximum output.
2. General Background
There are many devices available to aid in the strengthening of throwing arms. Some typical devices are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,652,085 to Cole; 4,592,545 to Sagedahl, et al.; 4,846,471 to Haysom; and 4,974,836 to Hirsch. Each of these disclose a ball (such as a baseball) that is moved by the user against resistance to increase the strength of the throwing arm. In some of these cases, the ball is attached to a counterweight while in others, the ball is attached to an elastic strap that is stretched to exercise the arm. While it can be presumed that by using these devices, the user may increase his or her strength, none of these devices aid the user in perfecting his or her form for throwing. This is because these devices provide no guidance to the user as to the proper motion or form needed to achieve maximum efficiency and result, nor do they isolate the user's throwing muscle group. Should a user choose to utilize one of these devices, the user is allowed to move his or her arm in a variety of different motions at a variety of different angles. No one motion will be emphasized over another, thus these devices really do the user a disservice in that they strengthen the arm but they do not teach the user which motion is the preferred motion or which one is the optimal one.
Ideally, then, what is needed is an exercising machine that not only increases the strength of the throwing arm, but also provides guidance as to the proper form for throwing. It is thus an object of this invention to provide such an apparatus. Another object of this invention is to provide such a machine that can be used by right-handed throwers as well as left-handed throwers. Still another object of this invention is to provide a machine whose counterweight can be increased or decreased as needed, and one whose biasing force remains constant throughout the entire range of motion. A further object of this invention is to provide an exercising device that can be used by an person regardless of height. Still another object of this invention is to provide an exercising machine that isolates the user's throwing muscles. These and other objects will become obvious upon further investigation.